Yadorigi
by CrazyGirlFortySeven
Summary: Kagome finds herself spending Christmastime alone after an argument with Inuyasha. How will a tradition from the future help her reconcile with her husband? Written for Eternal Destiny’s Christmas Wishes and Winter Dreams contest '09.


Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. No money is being made from this work, and copyright infringement is not intended.

The building was well-constructed for one of the era, but still the chill of the season crept through the floor and gnawed on her aching, swollen feet. Though Kagome usually enjoyed winter, she found herself wishing for the warmth of spring or summer. She dearly missed the central heating and electric blankets that had kept her warm through the winter nights of her childhood.

Her hand moved to her middle, and she absently rubbed her stomach. She wondered how much larger she would grow before the end of the season. Her belly was taut, and she already felt like she was monstrous. When she had complained to Sango, her friend had merely laughed and told her to imagine what having twins was like.

She smiled. Even though she had been back for almost ten months, she couldn't believe how much her life had changed. Her heart still fluttered when she remembered the moment the well had flashed with blue light and delivered her into Inuyasha's waiting arms.

It had been late March, just after her graduation, when her mother had caught her in the well house. The painful, bitter-sweet sensation that had risen within her during the ceremony had reminded her of how she had felt following the purification of the jewel. She had needed to be closer to him. Mama had taken one look at her and had known that Kagome had made her decision. The next day, after a rather tearful good-bye, Kagome had returned to the past.

She shook her head, realizing she had been swallowed by her memories once more. She had spent too much time indoors lately. It was so tempting to remain curled in the warmth of their futon when it was so cold outside. But now, without her husband's presence, Kagome found that lounging around had lost its appeal.

This time of year was especially difficult for her because Christmas was fast-approaching. She had never spent the holiday away from her family and she found that she missed them terribly. She wished that there was a way for her to visit them. With the birth of her child drawing near, Kagome longed for her Mama's company and support.

Kagome sighed, and awkwardly eased herself to her feet. She still had one month to go, but already she was growing impatient. She missed the sight of her own feet. She walked to the entrance to the hut and grasped the large, red garment that hung from a peg set into the wall. She drew Inuyasha's fire-rat around herself, feeling guilty for their earlier argument.

Inuyasha had gone to help Miroku fight a demon that had been giving a neighbouring village trouble. He hadn't wanted to leave, but he couldn't in good conscience send the monk out to fight alone. Before he had departed, Inuyasha had shed his red suikan and ordered her to wear it. She had protested, of course, because the fire-rat was _his_ protection. He couldn't just go into a fight without it!

In the end, he had thrown the overcoat on the floor of their hut, and stormed out into the snow. Miroku had apologized on Inuyasha's behalf before exiting the hut, and hurrying after him. She had stood in the middle of the room, so frustrated that she was near tears. She had gingerly bent to retrieve the robe, but in a fit of pique, she had refused to wear it. Instead, she had hung up the robe, and crawled back under the covers of their futon. She was pregnant, not made of glass! Why didn't he understand that?

"Idiot," she grumbled, and began to struggle into a pair of winter boots. She hoped he arrived home soon. She missed him.

When she stepped outside, the air was so cold it made her breath catch. She stood for a moment, allowing herself to become acclimatized, before she set off for Kaede's hut. The mid-day sun caused the blanket of snow to glisten and sparkle. Kagome was suddenly glad she had decided to leave her home. She took a step down the road, and the muffled crunch of the snow beneath her feet made her smile. She loved that sound. Despite herself, she was grateful for the fire-rat's supernatural warmth. She just hoped Inuyasha was being safe and careful. "Idiot," she repeated. He always made her worry about him.

"Kagome," a young voice called, and she turned to see Shippo bounding towards her. Kaede approached at a more sedate pace behind him. The fox skidded to a halt a few feet away and vigorously brushed the snow from his clothes. "What are you doing out here, alone? Inuyasha won't be happy…"

"Well, he's not here," she interrupted. It seemed that Inuyasha's overprotectiveness was contagious. "What are you two up to?" she asked, seeing that Kaede carried a collection basket.

"Shippo is going to pick some yadorigi for me," Kaede replied. "Would ye care to join us? Some gentle exercise might do ye well."

"Yadorigi?" Kagome asked, feeling excitement bubble within her. "I haven't ever seen mistletoe outside a supermarket."

"I have noticed a few plants not far from here," Kaede said, heading into the forest.

"So, why are you collecting it?" Kagome asked. She doubted that the matronly miko would be hanging it above a doorway in order to steal a kiss. She giggled at the thought.

"What's so funny?" Shippo asked, sounding bewildered. Kagome shook her head, unwilling to explain her silliness.

"Yadorigi is used to aid circulation and breathing complaints," the old woman said, and Kagome nodded. Kaede smiled, and the woman's good eye twinkled merrily. "Yadorigi is _also_ used as a charm to bring happiness. Are ye in need of such a charm, child?"

Kagome laughed. "I told you what mistletoe is used for in my time, didn't I?"

Kaede chuckled. "Take some for your hanyou," she said. "After the argument this morning, it may help ease his temper."

"You heard about that, did you?" she asked, hunching her shoulders and tugging the fire-rat tightly around her.

"I saw Inuyasha before he left," Shippo said, and leapt onto the trunk of a fallen tree. He walked along the snow-dusted log, his arms outstretched for balance. "He said you shouldn't be going outside alone." He paused, and looked up at her seriously. "He's just worried about you, you know? We don't want you to get hurt."

"Well," she huffed. "It's a good thing I have you and Kaede with me." She knew that her frustrating husband had good intentions at heart. "Inuyasha has nothing to worry about." She, on the other hand, would not stop worrying until he and Miroku returned.

"Ah, here it is," Kaede sighed, pointing a weathered finger towards the crown of a tree. Kagome blinked, finding that wild mistletoe looked nothing like she had imagined. A bright knot of green leaves emerged from a branch of the otherwise bare tree. The plant looked more like a rodent's nest, than an emblem of romance.

"That's mistletoe?" Kagome asked, despite herself. "I thought it would be more… I don't know…" she trailed off. Shippo hopped off the log and began to scramble up the tree.

"Many things in life are not as we imagine," Kaede said. Kagome looked down, feeling tears begin to fill her eyes. While it was true she missed her family, Kagome knew she would never regret returning to the past. If someone had told her on her fifteenth birthday that she would be married and pregnant by the time she was nineteen, she would have laughed in their face. But now, she couldn't imagine her life any other way.

"Hush, child," Kaede said brusquely when she noticed Kagome's distress. The old miko wrapped her in a warm hug. "That husband of yours is tame enough. Inuyasha will not remain angry with ye for long."

"Thanks, Kaede," Kagome sniffled.

"This stuff's really sticky," Shippo complained as he shimmied back down the tree. He ducked through the snowy undergrowth to present Kaede with a large fist-full of yadorigi. Now that she could see it up-close, Kagome could easily recognize the pairs of rounded leaves and mild, green berries.

"Ye have done me a great favor, Shippo," Kaede said, making the child's chest puff proudly. Kagome smiled and ruffled his hair. She missed Shippo's easy affection. Once it had become obvious that Kaogme was with child, the kit had ceased making wild leaps into her arms.

Kaede plucked a sprig of yadorigi from her basket and tucked it into Kagome's hair, just behind her ear. "To ensure your happiness, child," she explained. The old miko selected a second piece from the basket and pressed it into Kagome's palm with a wink.

"Thank you," Kagome said, and took a deep breath of the fresh, crisp air. "This walk was exactly what I needed." Her soul drank in the wild beauty of the winter forest. They strolled back to the village, listening to Shippo's enthusiastic chatter.

When they reached her cabin, Kagome was surprised to find her husband scowling at her from the doorway. Kagome bid the others a quick good-bye and turned towards Inuyasha. He glowered, his arms crossed combatively over his chest. Kagome couldn't help but admire the rare sight of her husband, clad in only his white under-robe and red hakama.

"You're home early," Kagome said, trying for a light tone. "I'm glad."

His angry posture began to relax at the sound of her words. She walked forward and presented him with the second twig of mistletoe. "You know what this is?"

"Yadorigi," he replied with a questioning quirk of his eyebrows.

She nodded. "It's mistletoe." She brushed past him into their hut and he followed, close behind her. "In the future, many people associate mistletoe with this time of year."

"What's your point, wife?" he grumbled. She struggled with her boots for a moment before he knelt to help her. She shivered at the gentleness of his hand on her calf. When her feet were free, he stood up and drew her into his arms. "Why's yadorigi so important?"

"If you hang a sprig of mistletoe in a doorway, anyone who passes underneath must be given a kiss." Kagome batted her eyelashes at him and held the plant above her head. He sniffed in amusement. With a half-smirk, he bent to capture her lips with his own.

When they parted, he took the mistletoe from her fingers and hung it above the doorway. "I think I like your tradition, wife."

"I'm sorry we argued," Kagome said softly, unwinding the fire-rat from around her shoulders. She turned from him and replaced the robe on the peg by the door. "Promise you won't leave me like that again. You can't just leave in the middle of an argument like that. What if…"

"Kagome," he breathed, coming up behind her. He splayed his palms across the sides of her belly and she felt their child flutter within her. "I don't know what I'd do without you. I just want you to be safe."

"Inuyasha, you're my family now. I worry about your safety just as much as you worry about mine." He scoffed, but didn't argue. "Well," she said, feeling as though a great weight had been lifted from her. "Now you can't go through that door without giving me a kiss." He chuckled and she felt him press his nose against her temple.

She hummed contentedly when he began to trail kisses down the side of her neck. "You're wearing another stick of that stuff in your hair," he mumbled into her ear. "Am I following your tradition right?"

"No," Kagome laughed. "Wearing it in your hair is something Kaede told me to do."

"What?" he asked, sounding scandalized. "The old bat's giving you love charms, now?"

She swatted one of his arms, and turned in his embrace. "Wearing it in your hair is supposed to bring happiness."

"Does it work?" he asked, tenderly tucking her hair behind her ear so that the twig was secure.

"Definitely."

**A/N: Has anyone ever seen wild mistletoe? It's one strange-looking, symbiotic plant! For more information on mistletoe in Japan, check out Alice Gordenker's article in The Japan Times Online. For this fic, I've assumed that the species Shippo collected was **_**Viscum album**_**. ****Happy holidays!**


End file.
